The Courageous Never Die
by islay12
Summary: Well it's about something that JK Rowling said about the Giant Squid. So I wrote a little fool around story with Godric helping with bravery and acceptance.
1. The Squid's Secret

Okay so JK Rowling said that Godric was the Giant Squid

Okay so JK Rowling said that Godric was the Giant Squid. Personally I disagree but I suppose it would be fun to write about it.

**The Courageous Never Die**

He lay beneath the waves waiting.

For nearly 1000 years he had watched over and protected the students. He had played with them, letting his tentacles tickle them and shade them on hot summer's days.

He had seen the changes through the centuries. Newer windows, new towers, the destruction of the muggle style jousting arena. He had seen the subjects come and go and new teachers through the windows. He had seen dementors, and sieges and attacks of werewolves and vampires. He had seen the institution of uniforms and the change of them as well. He had seen pranks and death and dirty deeds preformed on the grounds. But he had never seen such a war to end all wizarding wars. And the calm was invigorating even to his 1087 year old self.

His eyes flicked to the large clock on top the highest tower. It was nearly 11 o'clock and the sun had faded. He propelled himself to the shore and waited.

Not a soul was out, as curfew had struck. It was like the last thousand years, he had never been seen once, not even when the giants were destroying his lovely school. That war was horrible, though he had sent some curses into the fray to help the side of good. And when he saw that boy pull out his old sword his heart nearly burst with pride.

The clock struck and he transformed. Tentacles to arms and legs, watery body to human form and he stood on the shore content.

Short red brown beard matched shoulder length hair. He held a short wand in his red and gold robes. Golden half-crown sat upon his head as he sighed. In one thousand years he had hardly aged. Of course it was because he didn't face stress, which aged a person most. Godric Gryffindor started on his walk of the grounds.

He never stepped foot in the castle, it was far too dangerous to risk. He had met the ghosts of his daughter and her lover, blood-stained though he be. He didn't fear much from the dead, only from the living who could run and skip and laugh and betray.

He didn't know how he was still living, perhaps he had a purpose. Protecting the school seemed pointless with all the capable witches and wizards in the hallowed halls. He did wish to see Howart and Helga and dear lovely Rowena, but he still had not died.

Godric walked around the castle smiling at how the centuries had tried to destroy it but hadn't. He wished he could tell the students how proud he was of them all, learning ancient arts. But that was out of the question.

He sat on a log near the large willow. Not the whomping willow but the sun touched willow next to his lake. It was popular with the young people for relaxing and studying. He smiled and spun his wand in his hands. Peace.

Little did he know someone was watching him.

OoOoO

Okay I'm going to make it a few-shot. Not a long story but just a fun mess around thing.


	2. Helping Elena

Okay so JK Rowling said that Godric was the Giant Squid

Okay so JK Rowling said that Godric was the Giant Squid. Personally I disagree but I suppose it would be fun to write about it.

Warning I'm going to add an OC.

**The Courageous Never Die**

Elena Malfoy sighed in her room. She needed to stand up to Jack Finnegan. He was always teasing her about how her parents were the odd couple, she was stupid, she was ugly, she was a loser she was nothing.

She bit her lip and walked down to the common room, all red and gold. If she was a true Gryffindor she could stand up to Jack. She twirled her red hair around her finger and grabbed her cloak. It was midnight and students weren't supposed to be on the grounds but she didn't care. Being not noticed was a skill she had perfected in her twelve years of being on the earth.

The night air was cool and refreshing and the moon reflected itself on the lake. Oddly though the Squid wasn't basking in the light. Maybe it was sleeping. She stuck her hands on her pockets and pulled out a chocolate frog she had kept from yesterday. She chewed and read the card. Yet another Luna Lovegood. The market of chocolate frogs was overflowing with Potters and Weasleys and Longbottoms and Lovegoods. War heroes, ha! If only her famous grandparents could help her on being more courageous.

Elena walked towards the willow near the shore. She always climbed it when she was sad. But there was someone already under it. Someone in medieval red and gold robes and holding an ancient wand.

Elena crept closer to the figure and stifled a gasp. If this wasn't Godric Gryffindor then her name wasn't Elyenia Ginerva Malfoy. It was every Gryffindor's dream to pull the sword from the Sorting Hat and hold the same sword the founder did, but to actually see the founder was something magnificent.

Suddenly his head sprang up and stared at her.

"Who are you?" he asked firmly, obviously startled and yet there was an undertone in his voice. Of horror?

"You're Godric Gryffindor." She said astounded.

"That depends on who is asking. As I asked before who are you?" asked Gryffindor his wand at the ready.

"My name is Elvenia Ginerva Malfoy, Sir Gryffindor." She said curtsying, scared out of her wits.

"Malfoy?" he said puzzled. "And yet your second name is Ginerva?"

"You know of my families?" she said surprised. The Great Gryffindor knew of her family.

"Indeed child. I have seen all since my castle was converted into a school." He said lowering his wand. He had seen the young Scorpius Malfoy near the lake side those ten years ago. Anyone in that boy's family was no threat. As for her mother's side it was obvious she was related to the proud red-heads that defended his beautiful school. There was an advantage to eavesdropping.

Elena didn't know what to say. She was painfully shy and wanted to ask him about the world one thousand years ago but she just looked at her feet.

"Sit child." He said. He had not had the pleasure to talk to another human for centuries.

"Thank you sir." She said sitting down.

"Why are you up so late? It is nearly midnight now." Gryffindor asked the strawberry blonde.

"I was worried Sir and I needed to think. I didn't know anyone was out here." Elena said.

"Please drop the Sir child. That got old about a thousand years ago. Just call me Godric." He laughed and Elena gave a little laugh.

"Thank you." She said feeling very awkward about calling one of the greatest wizards ever by his first name.

"Now what were you worried about?" he asked. It was his duty to help the school and this little girl was part of the school.

"Bravery." She whispered.

"Why would you be worried about that?" Godric asked Elena.

"Well Godric. I am in Gryffindor house, which is named after you. Everyone in your house is brave and fearless and I'm shy and cowardly. I don't even have the nerve to stand up o Jack Finnegan." She said, pouring out her problems to the very soul of bravery.

"And why would you need to stand up to Jack Finnegan?" asked Godric.

"He's been teasing me." She said. It didn't sound so horrible when she told Godric but it was very important when she was the only one in front of Jack Finnegan's tongue.

"So you are saying you aren't brave enough to ask him to stop?" said Godric. "That happens to everyone." He said comforting the small girl.

"It isn't supposed to happen to me. If my parents found out I would be scolded for being so silly. My Grandparents are famous war heroes and they're fearless. My mum is fearless for marrying a Malfoy. My father went against family expectations and there's just me, shy, boring and a coward." She said, a small tear falling from her eye.

"It does happen to everyone. I saw the whole war and there were people getting scared everywhere. And then when your parents were in school. Your father got a lot of heat from being friends with your uncle Albus, and he was worried but overcame it. And so did your mother when people teased her. Even the biggest people have some fear." Said Godric.

"Not you. You're the bravest person in history. You tickled a dragon, banished Slytherin, brought the entire wizarding world to order." She said upset.

"Nay, even I have gotten scared." Godric said to Elena.

She looked up at him. "No way."

"Yes, I was scared when I argued with Salazar. He was once my friend and I was scared at what would happen. I was sacred when the dark wizards started coming. I was scared when my father was in danger. I was scared when my wife was with child." He told the little girl, her eyes wide.

He continued. "But I remembered that without fear we cannot live properly. There is fear but we need to get over it t live like the humans we are. Weather it be against Dark Arts or Jack Finnegans." He smiled at Elena.

She stood up and realized Godric was right. Jack was jus one person and she couldn't let him dictate how she would live.

She turned back to Godric and smiled at him. "Thank you Godric."

"You're welcome Elvenia." He said smiling.

She was about to walk away and then stopped and turned around. "I have one question though."

"What is it Elvenia?" Godric asked.

"How are you still alive after all these years?" Elena asked the founder.

"Love of this school. I couldn't bear to see it fall apart. So I stayed as the Squid, protecting the school." Godric said, looking at the high walls of Hogwarts.

"Well if anyone in this school knows of what you have told me, then you needn't protect the school. Times are changing and for the better." Said Elena, a soft smile playing across her lips.

Godric looked at the walls, the lake, the towers, the forest and finally one of the many students of the school.

And as Elena walked back to the school he smiled to himself. "Maybe this school doesn't need me anymore."

And so the greatest wizard in the world stepped into the lakes depths and let the darkness take him as he moved on. He had protected the school long enough and now it had learned to take care of itself.

And the next day as Elena looked over the water, the absence of the Giant Squid touching some little part in her heart. She smiled and whispered.

"No matter where you are, your courage will never die." And she went downstairs to face Jack Finnegan.

OoOoOoOoO

It's kind of acceptance for Godric that he can move on. And a finding herself story for Elena Malfoy, daughter of Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Potter.

I love Godric and Lily II. Well see ya people!


End file.
